Conventional perception of shopping and purchasing activity includes the outdated concept that groups of people get together in a social setting to purchase various goods, including clothes, accessories, etc. The reality of shopping and purchasing activity is that more and more purchasing takes place as a single user operating a computer on an on-line site.